


No Happy Ending

by Miss_Dyana



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst is mostly Warren being Clueless, Canon Divergence, Conversation, F/M, Happy Ending, Kissing, Making Out, Unreliable Narrator, WIll is clueless too, but then what's new, thought I'd let you know given the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana
Summary: Reassuring Will about how Layla's into him is probably the dumbest thing Warren has ever done, but he's doing it anyway, though the girl never leaves his mind one second as he does. Warren/Layla, mention of Will/Layla.





	1. Chapter 1

Theoretically, Warren shouldn’t have rolled his eyes when he saw Will Stronghold sitting in the Paper Lantern. Respect the customer and all that stuff, y’know? But Warren didn’t hold much respect for that kid. In fact, the only thing he had going for him was that he was Layla’s best friend, for some mysterious reasons, and he couldn’t believe that Layla’s judgement was just _that_ poor.

But then, the girl was pretending to date him, which, if you asked him, was pretty shitty judgement.

Anyway, he would absolutely have turned around the second he laid eyes on the guy, but he was working. So with a more or less discreet sigh, he walked to him, just in time to see him dejectedly closing his phone.

“What are you doing here?”

Will started and looked at him, seeming confused for a second, then gave him a brief, vaguely embarrassed nod.

“I’m, uh, looking for Layla.”

* * *

_Mouth warm and shy as she softly pressed her lips against his._

* * *

“Do you know where she is?”

* * *

_Fingers hesitantly grabbing his shirt as she pulled him just a little closer, resulting in her back getting pushed against the walls._

* * *

Warren shook his head to get the memories instantly triggered by the mere mention of her name. Fuck, he knew he had it bad, but really, now was not the time.

“How should I know?”

* * *

_That absolutely delicious sound escaping her throat as his hands possessively closed around her waist without even thinking about it and his tongue darted out to explore her mouth._

* * *

“You’re taking her to homecoming,” Will replied with a somewhat confused smile, and Warren felt like shit, not for the first time in the past few days.

Dude was a nice guy. Like, a genuinely _nice_ guy. Pretty stupid, sure, as he’d noticed, but he certainly didn’t deserve….

* * *

_Eyes fluttering close, her fingers gently making their way up his arms into his hair._

* * *

“Oh, yeah. Right.”

That was pretty much all he could get out with those fucking thoughts running through his mind. Pretty unenthusiastic, sure, but also pretty harmless. No risk Will would think anything bad about it, except maybe that Layla deserved a guy who’d be a little more happy about going to the dance with her — or actually, deserved a guy who’d be more happy about her even gracing him with her presence, which Warren would totally agree with. The girl deserved the world and more, if you asked him.

And apparently, even if you _didn’t_ ask him, since the thoughts seemed to worm their way in his brain completely unprompted.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about me ruining your night,” Will continued, and Warren wondered what it was about him that made people think they should pour their heart out to him. It was one thing for the broken-hearted girl who he had barely noticed before, but it was one completely different thing for a guy he’d tried to murder. But apparently, he’d completely lost his intimidating aura. He’d have to work on that.

Soon. People needed to stop talking to him.

“And why is that?”

“Because I’m not going.”

* * *

_He’s the one who pulls away. Not because he isn’t enjoying what’s happening, but because it doesn’t make any sense. The deal is that she’s into Stronghold, not him._

_He’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t like it better if it wasn’t like that, but that’s what he_ knows _. She can’t change the rules of the game just now._

_“Hang on, hippie. Why are you doing this? Stronghold isn’t even here.”_

_Indeed, the hallway is completely empty. There isn’t even a chance for the word to get back to him._

_Layla blinks, and she looks absolutely innocent, and her cheeks are deliciously pink, her lips parted and her breathing quick and he wants to go back to kissing her right now. He probably doesn’t look much different, or at least he feels pretty much like a mess as well, but he’ll be damned if he admits_ anything _about the emotional turmoil she makes him feel._

_He wonders if he makes her want to kiss him again as well._

* * *

“Hm. Well, that sucks.”

Warren barely even blinked before continuing his sentence. His shoulders vaguely tensed for an instant as he forced the words to leave his mouth, because they were _killing him_ , but he at least didn’t make it look hard.

“Because we’re only going together to make you jealous.”

* * *

_“I know,” she says, voice hushed though really, no one can hear them. “It’s… It’s practice. In case we have to, you know?”_

_Practice. Somehow, in Warren’s brain, it makes sense, though to be honest his brain isn’t at his most performing right now._

* * *

“Huh?” That moron’s eyes widened, and Warren resisted the urge to face-palm.

“Dude, you’re _so_ stupid. She’s totally into you.”

* * *

_She pulls him close again, this time her arms wrapping around his neck._

_“We should get a little more,” she whispers, and then her mouth is on his again, and it’s his time to close his eyes._

_Sure. Practice. In case they need to make Stronghold jealous. That’s it. That’s really all there is to it._

* * *

Warren gritted his teeth. There. He’d said it, his work was done, Layla and Will would live happily ever after and—

“Not after tonight.” Will let out a shaky laugh, and it was only the sadness in his voice that kept Warren rooted in place. Shit. He couldn’t abandon the guy like that. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Layla or any of the other guys never want to talk to me again.”

That really shouldn’t have triggered that little burst of emotions in his chest. Not just because he _shouldn’t_ be having any sort of feelings for the girl he was supposedly dating just to make that guy jealous, but also because it was incredibly shitty of him to be happy, even for a split second, about the thought of Layla never wanting to talk to Will again.

Layla…

* * *

_Her body arching against him as he gets a little more assertive, using his height to tower over her and pulling her a little closer to him — because if it’s practice to make Will jealous, they have to give some sort of a show, right?_

* * *

“Yeah. You must have been a real jerk.”

Warren _could not believe_ he was actually doing that. Actually trying to comfort the guy who was no doubt, if he had even half a brain-cell functioning, going to be with the girl he… Well. _The girl_.

* * *

_The surprised sound followed by that lovely little giggle of hers as he tilts her backwards slightly, and the way she clings onto him as he does._

* * *

“Because no matter what I do, I can’t get ‘em to stop talking to me.”

Or other stuff.

* * *

_The feeling of her body, surprisingly warm even for him — or maybe he’s the one who’s burning up and communicating it to her._

* * *

Will smiled, and gave him a happy nod, and once more, Warren felt like shit. “Thanks.”

He just shrugged it off as he walked away. This was probably for the best, actually. That way, two people could get their happy ending. Not so bad, out of three. After all, he knew, he’d always known how the stories ended.

Bad guys didn’t get the girl.

 


	2. Chapter 2

If there was one good thing to come out of the whole “Gwen is evil and she’s trying to turn everyone into babies” situation, it would be that it helped Layla focus. Which was good, because she hadn’t been able to form one coherent thought ever since Warren had shown up, looking ridiculously good in that suit.

* * *

_Lips curving into a grin when he pulls her against him for a brief yet heated kiss the second he’s sure they’re alone in the hallway._

* * *

God,  _ no _ . She would take any other time, but really, she couldn’t now. She was stuck with her friends, who she all loved dearly but who she doubted could be trusted to handle everything. As for Warren, she also loved him dear— Erm, she also cared about him and admired him, but if she let him in charge, everything would probably get destroyed, and no one needed super-babies on fire right now.

Nor ever, actually.

Ugh, her mind was all over the place. Which was perfectly fine as long as…

* * *

_Tongue dancing devilishly with hers once he’d slipped it inside her mouth without any hesitation, giving himself entirely, passionately to her, as in everything he does._

* * *

…as long as didn’t go in  _ that _ direction.

Fortunately, she was distracted again when the grid closing the air duct was ripped out. She couldn’t help but smile, almost immediately. That could be no one else but Will.

He grabbed her hand gentlemanly to help her out, and the feeling was a bit of a surprise, both because she didn’t expect it and because it was just… just  _ different  _ from what she expected to feel at his touch.

* * *

_Warm hands cupping her face in such a tender way, like she was the most precious thing he’d ever touched, only leaving it to explore her body._

* * *

“You’re  _ never _ gonna believe this,” Will said as soon as they were all there in front of him, Layla finding herself moving just slightly closer from Warren, almost unconsciously, but still terribly aware of the heat constantly radiating from him — unless it was just her. “Gwen…”

She sighed. Yeah, they knew that story, and she certainly wasn’t going to miss an opportunity to let him know about this. He hadn’t been a great best friend recently, after all. “…is Royal Pain’s daughter,” she completed.

Will looked at her briefly, a confused expression on his face, before continuing. “Yeah, and she…”

“…stole the Pacifier,” Warren finished with his deep voice that sounded almost like a growl, sending a shiver down Layla’s spine, which fortunately no one noticed given the situation.

“…Right,” Will said, now frowning, visibly unsure of how his friends knew so much. Fortunately, Zach was there to clear that up.

“She turned everybody into babies, including your parents, dude.”

His eyes widened, and the sight alone got a smile out of Layla. Yeah, Will could be a bit slow, but she always thought the moment when he figured things out was so funny. “Okay, that I didn’t know,” he admitted.

“This is even more than the great Will Stronghold can handle,” she said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

“She’s right,” Will admitted immediately, and it wasn’t what she expected, but it was still a rather pleasant surprise. “It’s gonna take  _ all of us _ .”

“All of who? You and Warren?” Magenta asked in disbelief, and Layla tried to ignore the burning sensation in her stomach at the mention of the boy’s name, the rest of the words seemingly disappearing as her mind…

* * *

_ A groan when she moves closer to him, because she’s just as desperate as he is, her body pressing against hers, before he tears himself away from her. There’s worry in his eyes when he speaks with labored breaths. _

_“Stronghold isn’t coming to homecoming.”_

_It takes her a second to figure out why she’s suppose to care, though if she’s honest, she can’t quite think straight when he’s so close to her and when his fingers are tracing circles against the skin of her neck._

_“…he isn’t?”_

_What does that mean for them? Does it mean that he doesn’t want to come?_

* * *

“Just because you have powers, that doesn't make you a hero,” Will replied to whatever Magenta had said after her initial outburst, his voice snapping Layla out of her thoughts again. ”Sometimes it just makes you a jerk. Makes me a jerk.”

Layla’s smile widened yet again at his admission, and she interrupted his next sentence without really trying to listening to it. “We get it. You’ve been a jerk.”

The intensity in his eyes when he looked at her definitely stirred  _ something _ inside of her, but… But it wasn’t quite like before.

“Layla, in case my homecoming date ends up killing me tonight, I just want you to know…”

Without a warning, he’d grabbed her arm, and suddenly his lips were on hers.

Warren looked away.

* * *

_ “So, are you?” _

_Warren blinks at her question. He doesn’t look like he’s been expecting it, and Layla kind of wants to roll her eyes. She thought she’d seen everything in terms of obliviousness with Will, but she was clearly wrong._

_ She definitely wants to go to the ball with Warren. She doesn’t know about more, or, well, she isn’t  _ sure _ about more, but she does want this. It would be a start, at least, and she is about certain that he wants it too, despite his initial reactions. _

_“Yeah. Sure. If you want me to go… I mean, it’d be hard for you to find another date that quick, right? Wouldn’t want to make it hard on you.”_

_A lock of his hair is falling in front of his eyes, and Layla smiles as she reaches out to push it aside._

_“So you should come.”_

_He nods once, and then he pulls her close again._

_Layla closes her eyes, and she melts against him._

* * *

She was almost thankful for Penny’s intervention, though she couldn’t quite place what the problem was— and she certainly couldn’t think about it  _ now _ . Still, she didn’t dare glancing in Warren’s direction.

Later.

***

Once they were done and everything was back to normal, she was the one to walk up to him, as quickly as she could. Sure, she hadn’t gotten much free time to think about it, but the thing was, this wasn’t about thinking. This was about feeling, and Layla was at least good with what she was feeling.

“Will? We need to talk.”

Will shot her the brightest smile she had ever seen. “Sure!” He lifted her up as though she weighted nothing, and soon, they were outside, floating in the sky in some sort of dance, his hands firm around her so she wouldn’t fall.

* * *

_ His hands on her hips, holding her strongly, and she’s pretty sure he’d lift her up to wrap her legs around him if they weren’t in the hallway. Sure, they’re alone, as always when they kiss, but still, there’s only so much they can do in school. _

* * *

“Will…”

Her best friend was smiling, and it did make her heart beat somewhat faster, but it was  _ nothing _ like… Like with…

“You’re not in love with me,” he interrupted her. “I got it.”

She blinked at him a couple of times. “You… what?” Will, understanding something having to do with feelings? Impossible.

“I mean, sure, I didn’t get it before I kissed you, but… But it’s Warren, isn’t it?”

Layla nodded, wordlessly, vaguely wondering if Will had been replaced by a shapeshifting villain. However for someone to be able to shapeshift, to fly, and to have superstrength… No, this has to be Will. But then  _ how _ ?

“I was sure he was just being completely oblivious to it,” Will said, rolling his eyes.

”Well you’re one to talk,” Layla chuckled, finding her words again. “But then… Why did you kiss me?”

Will took a few seconds to think about it, and she thought she’d find him again. There. Speaking and acting before using his brain. “I guess… You know, I think we would work, you and I?”

She nodded slowly. “We love each other enough to make it work.”

“Exactly. But…”

She nodded again. She didn’t him to explain more. She knew the feeling of how he kissed and how Warren kissed; and he had apparently kissed Gwen too. They both knew what existed and what was missing between them.

* * *

_ Pure fire and pure heat, consuming her completely with feelings she knew nothing about as he held her close. _

* * *

Will set her down in the school’s hall gently and bowed. “Here you go, miss!”

It took some time before they let go of each other’s hand, and there was a lump in Layla’s throat when she said “We would have been good, you know.” She had the feeling she was letting go of a big part of her life. She’d been in love with Will for such a long time, and then Warren had shown up, out of nowhere, and swept her off her feet. Will was security though, and Warren was… Warren was not.

“Yeah,” Will said, his smile tainted with some sadness, “but we wouldn’t have been  _ great _ .”

They looked at each other, knowing they were giving up on something that could be  _ pleasant _ and  _ nice _ , but knowing that there was also so much more out there for them.

Will was the one who let go of her hand, and he shot her a wink. “Go get him.”

Layla took off.

* * *

_ “Fuck, Layla, you drive me insane.” _

_He never says her name, and there is an intense satisfaction in hearing it when they’re kissing, in knowing that she can get this reaction out of him._

* * *

She looked everywhere in the ballroom, but couldn’t find him. Wondering if he had left already, she started walking in the hallways.

* * *

_ The small moan she lets out when he pushes her against the wall, taking her by surprise. His eyes are closed, and she knows he  _ lets go  _ when he kisses her. She likes it. It makes her feel like… Like there’s something there between them. Something great. _

* * *

She found him.

Rebecca Frost — probably Gwen’s replacement, so pretty and so strong and so  _ everything _ — was against the wall, hands in his hair, and he was kissing her. Eyes closed.

Layla closed her for a split second before walking away without making a sound. She couldn’t believe that she hadn’t thought about this possibility, couldn’t believe herself for reading into it that much, even though he’d clearly accepted to walk in her plan to help her get Will. She’d been wrong, she had read into things too much. Of course she had. She should have known, shouldn’t she?

Bad guys never went for the good girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two parts down, one to go!


	3. Chapter 3

 

As heroes, they were taught that violence was only acceptable in desperate situations, and it was something that most people in Sky High firmly believed, including Magenta. However, at this point, she was very seriously starting to consider murder as the only way to end this stupid situation. She didn’t know who she would go for first, but she had some people to choose from. First on her list, Will, for kissing Layla the day of the ball. Okay, he’d gotten bad informations, but still. She was literally there on a date with someone else — who even  _ does that _ ?

Second would probably be Layla. She loved the girl, she was her best friend, but still. If she’d been clearer on her feelings from the beginning, they wouldn’t be in that stupid, stupid,  _ stupid _ situation right now.

Third was Warren. Guy hadn’t done much, but that was exactly the problem. He’d done nothing, despite being  _ very obviously _ into Layla, possibly even more obviously than Layla was into him, and that was saying something, and now everyone was unhappy. In fact, by sheer friendship fidelity, she’d probably go for Warren first. Well, second. After all, he was the one who was dating someone else right now.

The question was, though: did he know it?

And that was the thing. She wasn’t sure.

This was Will and Layla’s fault,  _ again _ , though. The two  _ idiots _ had gone back to being best friends, but they were the closest best friends she knew. She was pretty sure that half of the school, if not more, thought they were dating.

They could have fooled her, if she wasn’t Layla’s confident on top of being her best friend.

Not that Layla had said a word about Warren Peace, but she hadn’t had to.

* * *

_ “Warren” she giggles lightly, “Not here!” _

_“Practice,” he replies, practically with a growl, his hands circling around her waist as he kisses her in a way that could almost seem forceful if Layla didn’t immediately wrap her arms around him._

_Magenta backtracks as quickly as she can._

* * *

The memory still brought shivers down her spine. Honestly, ew. She didn’t need to walk in on two friends of hers making out, and honestly, she couldn’t believe those  _ morons _ . She was so done with them.

When Layla sat down at their table, she was alone, for once. Because she didn’t go anywhere without Will now. Which didn’t help a  _ certain someone _ figuring stuff out.

At least, Warren didn’t bring Rebecca Frost to their table, though she knew for a fact that the two were… Well, she didn’t know if they were, like, officially together, but they certainly made out a lot. And yes, those were far more horrible memories.

* * *

_ God, not again — that’s the first thought that runs through her mind. The second is “how have they not been caught yet?” _

_But yes, it’s definitely Warren and Layla. His forehead is pressed against hers, and they’re both silent. His hands are cupping her face like she’s the most precious thing he’s ever held, and she softly caressing his cheek with the tip of her fingers. They’re not kissing, but there’s such an intimacy to the moment that she doesn’t even think about calling them out, instead feeling a spike of guilt in her stomach._

_She steps back. It’s not her moment, it’s theirs._

* * *

“Your boyfriend isn’t there?” Magenta practically jumped at the question from her own boyfriend. Oh, God, even  _ Zach _ was wrong about that? She knew he could be a little slow, but he knew Will and Layla since forever, and she just couldn’t believe he’d…

Huh. Unless he’d walked in on something he shouldn’t have seen and he wanted to get things moving.

Again, how on Earth had these two kept their actual relationship a secret.

“Who?” Layla asked innocently.

She couldn’t believe that girl.

But her answer did get Warren to look up, even just barely, from his food.

“Stronghold,” he replied, his voice deep as always, but a surprisingly aggressive edge to it that made Layla jump.

Well— surprising if you didn’t know the situation, which at this point Magenta was convinced  _ everyone _ did.

* * *

_Zach really hasn’t planned to be there. It’s not his fault if he was pushed inside in the locker, yet again. When someone is pressed against it, he thinks for a second about calling out for help._

_Then, he recognizes Warren Peace’s voice when the teenager growls “Fuck,” and since he can tell that those hair are definitely a lady’s hair, he decides not to interrupt them._

_He cares for his life, thank you very much._

_ And then the girl sighs “Warren”, and  _ holy fuck _ , it’s Layla. Shitshitshitshit  _ shit _. _

_ He doesn’t know what he’s going to do with this information, but apparently, he will have the night to think about it, because he’s  _ not _ going to ask them for help now. _

_(Thankfully, he doesn’t have to. Ethan miraculously shows up to help him.)_

* * *

Layla blinked another couple of times, then tilted her head to the side, staring at Warren, who was focusing on his food again.

“Will?” she asked carefully, apparently to make sure yet again of the information.

Warren rolled his eyes before entering. “You know another one?”

Okay, Warren, you may be right, but tone it down, will you? Magenta was  _ not _ going to let him talk to her best friend like that.

“But Will and I aren’t dating?” Layla said, making it sound almost like a question.

Then, Warren started coughing, and honestly, it was the greatest sight Magenta had ever laid her eyes on.

The greatest  _ moment _ she had ever lived followed right after, when she started hitting him on the back, between his shoulder blades —to help him and make sure he could breathe, of course. She kept her face perfectly straight, and when he glared at her in disbelief, the skin of his hands already fuming, she simply dead-panned at him.

“You good?”

Warren closed his eyes briefly, choosing to ignore her to focus on Layla again.

“The fuck do you mean, you and Stronghold aren’t dating?”

There was only incomprehension in Layla’s eyes.

“What are you  _ talking about _ ? Will and I never dated. We talked at the ball and decided against it and that’s it! What’s it to you?”

Ah. The hundred-dollars question. At this point, the entire table was hanging on their every words, including Ethan, which, honestly— did Ethan know  _ as well _ ?

* * *

_ Every once in a while, Ethan turns into his, erm,  _ other form  _ unexpectedly. When he’s startled, for example. And he  _ was  _ startled when he heard Layla burst out laughing in the middle of the school, after hours. It’s a nice sound though, and it’s been a while since he last heard her laugh so honestly. _

_ He’s trying to, ahem,  _ compose  _ himself when he hears a deeper laugh accompanying her own, and freezes. _

_Well, not literally. He can’t do that. But anyway._

_ It doesn’t take long to realize that she’s walking by with— Holy— Is that— That’s definitely— No way—  _ Warren Peace?

_He doesn’t register much of their conversation — probably just sweet nothings as lovers do — but he definitely notices the arm around his waist, and the one he has over her shoulders, and he sees him pressing a brief kiss to her lips._

_ Wow. He was  _ convinced  _ this was all to make Will jealous, everyone but Will was, but this… This doesn’t look like faking it. Like, not at all. _

_Like, those two are totally into each other._

_Well, shit._

* * *

“Isn’t that what we were  _ doing _ ?” Warren practically spat at her, ignoring the attention they were receiving. “Couldn’t you even  _ do that _ ?”

Layla paled and Magenta resisted the sudden and violent urge to punch him.

“I’ll get going,” she mumbled, standing up and grabbing her lunch.

Warren sighed, leaning back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair as she practically ran away.

He wasn’t going to go after her? Oh, no. Oh,  _ hell _ no.

“Listen to me,  _ fire-boy _ ,” she hissed, “if you don’t go get her right this second, I swear I will kick your ass off of Sky High.”

Warren glared at her. He kinda liked the girl, but she looked absolutely mad right now, and he was well aware that superpowers didn’t define people. For all he knew, she was a box champion and she could absolutely carry out her threat.

“Why?” he asked.

Magenta seemed to consider it for a few seconds. “Because it’s less disgusting to watch you kissing her than Rebecca Frost.”

For the first time, though it wouldn’t be the last, she saw a blush tainting the cheeks of the great Warren Peace, a blush that deepened when the guys behind her nodded fervently.

“ _ And _ Layla’s a great girl,” Ethan said. “Not that Rebecca isn’t, it’s just—”

“It’s just really, dude, you’re  _ so _ stupid. She’s so into you.” Somehow, that was even more insulting coming from Zach.

“And you’re so into her,” Magenta completed. “Do something about it. You guys are so annoying.”

He glared at them, and for a second every single one of them considered the fact that they had just pissed off one of the most powerful heroes-slash-villains of their generation.

Then, while they were all thinking about what terrible life choices they had made, Warren stood up without a word, and walked out the door through which Layla had just disappeared.

Magenta glanced at Ethan.

“You too?”

Ethan simply sighed, looking away, while Zach bounced excitedly.

“Should we go after them?”

His girlfriend rolled her eyes.

“ _ No _ . Let’s let them have that.”

* * *

“Layla!”

Guinea-pig-girl was right. He hadn’t thought for one second that he had a chance with Layla, and certainly hadn’t thought that she’d ever pick him over Will Stronghold, ladies’ heroes and heir to one of the most prestigious superhero family out there, but if it was true, well, he was going to take his chance. He was done dreaming about the taste of her lips and the feeling of her body against his, he was done living on memories.

He wanted her to be his not only in his mind, not only when there was no one around.

She whipped around in the hallway, facing him. She was on the verge of tears, which was deeply unsettling for him, but at least she wasn’t crying. He would never forgive himself for making her cry.

“Really, Warren?” she asked, her voice cracking. “You think I don’t already feel stupid enough?”

His blood ran cold. So she regretted not having taken her opportunity with Stronghold.

He knew he shouldn’t have believed the glowing guy.

“If it’s just that,” he said, though the words were slow and painful as they came out of his mouth, “we can do that thing again. To make him jealous, I mean.”

Everything to hold her again.

“Oh my— I don’t  _ want _ to be with Will!”

Okay, now nothing made sense yet again. Layla threw her hands in the air when his only reaction was to frown, still staring at her without a word.

“You’re so— I thought I’d seen everything with Will, but I think if I’d kissed him he  _ at least  _ would have gotten my point!”

She was saying what he thought she was saying, right?

He took a step towards her, feeling his mouth run dry. “Layla…”

He watched her close her eyes when he said her name, and he wondered if she liked hearing it as much as he liked saying it. It just rolled on his tongue just  _ right _ , to the point where it almost scared him — enough not to want to use it too much.

“Don’t,” she whispered. “I know this is on me. You have Rebecca and I—I never meant to put you on the spot like that. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

That adorable, adorable  _ dummy _ .

In two steps, he was on her. She stepped back, taken by surprise — though there was no fear whatsoever in her eyes — but then straightened. She was  _ not _ going to be pushed around.

Which was good, because he had no intentions of pushing her around.

He was done playing.

His mouth was on hers before she could say anything, his hands moving up to her face as he so often did when he kissed her.

The world stopped spinning.

When he pulled away, Layla kept his hands in place, holding them softly in her long fingers, that seemed almost fragile around his large, rough palms.

“It’s not like that between Rebecca and me,” he breathed out. And then, even lower: “I would never have gone to her if I’d thought I had  _ you _ .”

Rebecca was  _ fun _ , and it definitely was nice being with her.

But he loved Layla.

Shit.

He did, didn’t he?

“You did kiss Stronghold, though,” he said, frowning, though honestly, at this point, he couldn’t have cared less — but he wasn’t going to let her know that.

Layla chuckled lightly. She guessed it didn’t matter all that much, but then, she didn’t want him to let go of her. Not now, and not ever. “What was I supposed to do? Throat-punch him?”

He grinned. Like she even  _ could _ be that violent. “I’d pay to see that.”

“Well forget it. He’s still my best friend, and I think we had more important stuff to take care of then.”

This was nice. Talking, that was. With her. He liked it. He liked the things he couldn’t do with anyone else, and, well, his relation with Rebecca, though it wasn’t like there was anything official between them, was (had been) mostly physical.

He didn’t want to move, and neither did she, but that was the good thing. They didn’t have to. Either of them. They could just be together now.

Because in the end, it didn’t have anything to do with villains and heroes, nor with good girls and bad boys.

It was about them, and they had chosen each other.

It was all that mattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene! Hope you've enjoyed this story, feel free to let me know how you felt about it with a comment ^-^ I'm probably going to write more for this couple (I want to at least ^^), so stay tuned if you'd like to see more!

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who rewatched Sky High and fell for Layla/Warren yet again? More parts to come!


End file.
